Brief an das Totenreich
by Kaoru89
Summary: Öhm Siri ist vor kurzem gestorben und Harry schreibt ihm aus Schuldgefühlen und Sehnsucht heraus einen Brief. (der Songtext ist von L'ame Immortelle und lief beim schreiben die ganze zeit im hintergrund und hat mich zusammen mit der Story zum heulen gebra


**Hogwarts zur Zeit der Maureders**

**Kapitel 1**

Es war schon dunkel als der Hogwartsexpress anhielt und die Schüler ausstiegen. "Erstklässler zu mir", ertönte die Stimme eines riesigen Mannes und viele verängstigt aussehende Kinder gingen vorsichtig zu ihm und stiegen in die vielen Boote die am Ufer des Sees lagen. Die älteren Schüler stiegen in Kutschen, die von unsichtbaren Pferden gezogen zu werden schienen. Allmählig kamen die Boote beim großen Schloss an und auch die Kutschen landeten nahe bei ihnen.

Der Riese brachte die Erstklässler zu einer jungen Hexe. "Danke Hagrid, ab hier übernehme ich!", sagte sie. "Ist doch meine Aufgabe, Professor McGonagall", erwiderte Hagrid. Professor McGonagall führte die Schüler in die große Halle. Sie sahen beim Anblick der Halle noch ängstlicher aus, doch einige stachen aus der Menge durch ein ruhiges Aussehen hervor. Das waren einmal ein Junge mit langem, schwarzem Haar, ein Junge mit hellbraunem Haar, der mit dem Schwarzhaarigen redete und dann noch ein Junge mit total verstrubbelten Haaren und einer Brille.

"Also ich werde Sie nun nacheinander aufrufen und dann kommen sie nach vorne und setzen den Sprechenden Hut auf, damit sie in die Häuser eingeteilt werden können", sagte Professor McGonagall und rollte ein großes Pergament aus und begann vorzulesen. "James Potter!" Der Junge mit den verstrubbelten Haaren kam selbstsicher nach vorn, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und setzte den Hut auf. Kaum hatte dieser den Kopf berührt rief der Hut laut: "Gryffindor!". Am Haustisch der Gryffindors begann ein tosender Applaus, als James sich hinsetzte. Der Lärm erstarb wieder und nun rief McGonagall den nächsten Namen: "Sirius Black" Der Junge mit den langen Haaren trat vor und setzte den Hut auf. "Ah ein Black! Euer Haus war doch seit eh und je Slytherin", sagte er. Sirius sah bei diesen Worten nicht besonders glücklich aus. "Hmm, aber ich spüre dass du anders bist als die in deiner Familie", fügte er hinzu und überlegte kurz bis er "Gryffindor" rief. Erleichtert ging Sirius zu James und setzte sich neben ihn. Als nächstes wurde Remus Lupin aufgerufen und Gryffindor zugeteilt, ebenso Peter Pettigrew und Lily Evans. "Hey Remus, bist ja doch bei uns gelandet", sagte Sirius als Remus sich setzte. "Unser Remmylein hatte schon Angst man würde ihn nach Hufflepuff oder Slytherin schicken", fügte er erklärend hinzu. "Du sahst aber auch nicht besonders glücklich aus als der sprechende Hut erwähnt hat, dass alle aus deiner Familie in Slytherin waren. Hattest du vielleicht selbst Angst?", fügte James zur Unterhaltung hinzu. "Ich bin nicht besonders erpicht darauf wie meine Familie zu sein, das ist alles", sagte Sirius grimmig und die anderen beschlossen ihn nicht mehr auf seine Familie anzusprechen.

Inzwischen waren schon einige Schüler in die Häuser eingeteilt worden und nun rief Professor McGonagall einen Namen aus der Sirius und Remus aufhorchen ließ: "Severus Snape" Er war ein schlaksiger Junge, mit einer großen Hakennase, fettigem schwarzen Haar und einem fiesen Blick. Der Hut hatte nicht mal seinen Kopf berührt, da rief er schon: "Slytherin". "Das war doch klar, ein Schleimbeutel wie der konnte nur in Slytherin landen", meinte Sirius. "Na klar, so wie der drauf ist hätte es mich auch gewundert wenn er woanders gelandet wäre", sagte Remus. "Woher kennt ihr den eigentlich?", wollte Peter wissen. "Wir waren zusammen mit dem in einem Abteil", entgegnete Sirius. "Lily Evans war auch bei uns", fügte Remus hinzu und nickte mit dem Kopf zu Lily. "Ja und wegen einer kleinen Auseinandersetzung mit Sniefelus denkt sie jetzt ich sei ein Spinner und Idiot", sagte Sirius. "Sniefelus?", fragte Peter. "Den Namen hat Sirius ihm während des Streites gegeben und nun nennt er ihn immer so", erklärte Remus. Inzwischen war auch der letzte Schüler (Lucius Malfoy) in sein Haus (Slytherin) eingeteilt worden und nun richtete Dumbledore, der Schulleiter einige Worte an seine Schüler. "Willkommen liebe Erstklässler und willkommen zurück an unsere älteren Schüler. Ich hoffe wir sehen einem erfolgreichen neuen Schuljahr entgegen. Ich muss wie immer sagen dass der Wald auf dem Schulgelände für alle Schüler verboten ist und dass während der Pausen in den Gängen nicht gezaubert werden darf. Außerdem hat sich die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände um als Murmeln getarnte Lachgasbomben und explodierende Radiergummis erweitert. Die gesamte Liste hängt an der Tür des Hausmeisterzimmers aus. Zudem ist es den Erstklässlern verboten ihre eigenen Besen im Schloss zu haben. Außerdem möchte ich alle Schüler warnen die nicht vorhaben eine lange Zeit im Krankenflügel zu verbringen nicht in die nähe des neuen Baums zu kommen, der auf dem Schulgelände gepflanzt wurde. Er wird nicht umsonst die Peitschende Weide genannt. So genug der Vorrede! Haut Rein!" Prompt erschienen vor den Schülern viele Teller und ein festliches Mal und die Schüler begannen sich den Bauch vollzuschlagen. "Sag mal James wo warst du eigentlich im Zug? Ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen", sagte Sirius mit vollem Mund, doch James reagierte nicht auf ihn. "James? James!" Doch James reagierte weiterhin nicht und nun sah Sirius auch wieso. "Hallo? Erde an James, Evans wird noch da sein wenn du mir geantwortet hast!" "Wa-was? Hast du was gesagt?", fragte James abwesend. "Ich rede schon eine Weile mit dir! Ich wollte wissen wo du im Zug warst", sagte Sirius verärgert. "Irgendwo ganz weit hinten", meinte James. "Aha und wer war noch in deinem Abteil?", wollte Remus wissen. "James? Halloho?" "Vergiss es Remus! Der hört dich nicht! Da kannst du auch gut und gerne gegen eine Wand reden", sagte Sirius während Peter sich vor Lachen kringelte.

Nach dem Festmahl folgten sie dem Vertrauensschüler hoch zum Gryffindorturm und besetzten auch gleich einen Schlafsaal für sich. Nach einer Weile machten sie die Kerzen aus. "Nacht Leute!", sagte James und die anderen Wünschten ihm auch eine gute Nacht und bald waren alle eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen war Sirius als erster wach und weckte seine drei neuen Freunde. "Guten Morgen, James", rief er und sprang durch das Zimmer. "Was soll denn an einem Morgen gut sein an dem man aufstehen muss?", fragte James verschlafen. "Na heute ist unser erster Schultag und wir haben in der zweiten Stunde Flugunterricht", sagte Sirius. "FLIEGEN?" James sprang auf und hüpfte herum. "Yeah! Wir dürfen fliegen! Ich saß so lange nicht auf einem Besen!" "Geht mir genauso!", meinte Sirius. "Warum denn das?", wollte Peter wissen. "Muggelnachbarschaft", sagten Sirius und James wie aus einem Mund.

Sie gingen zum Frühstück und während James nach Lily Ausschau hielt, tat Sirius es ihm gleich doch nicht weil er sich zu ihr setzen wollte, sondern er wollte so weit wie möglich von ihr weg um sich ihr nerviges Gerede nicht anhören zu müssen. Plötzlich sah er sie und lotste seine Freunde zu einigen Plätzen an der anderen Seite der Tafel. Sie begannen zu essen, doch auf einmal hörten sie ein lautes Rauschen. "Ah, die Post", rief Remus, begrüßte seine Eule und nahm ihr den Tagespropheten und den Brief von seinen Eltern ab. Er fing an zu lesen, doch er wurde durch ein "Oh, oh" von Peter gestört. "Was ist?", wollte er wissen. "Oh!" Er betrachtete den Umschlag in Sirius' Hand. "Ein Heuler? Was hast du angestellt?", fragte James. "Das wüsste ich auch gern", sagte Sirius. "Ich glaub ich sollte ihn lieber öffnen, der letzte den ich nicht beachtet hab ist zum Schluss explodiert." Er machte den Brief auf und ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei drang aus dessen Inneren: "SAG MAL HAST DU NOCH ALLE TASSEN IM SCHRANK? WIE KONNTEST DU ES WAGEN? WIE KONNTEST DU ES WAGEN NACH GRYFFINDOR ZU KOMMEN? DU BIST EINEN SCHANDE FÜR DEINE FAMILIE! WIE KONNTEST DU NUR SO WERDEN? NIEMAND IN DER FAMILIE IST SO WIE DU! NIEMAND!" "Wartet's nur ab, die kommt gleich richtig in Fahrt", meinte Sirius. "DU BIST EIN ELENDER BLUTSVERRÄTER! DU HAST ES NICHT VERDIENT EIN BLACK ZU SEIN! WARUM BIST DU NICHT EIN WENIG MEHR WIE DEIN BRUDER REGULUS?" "Weil Regischatzi ein Schleimbeutel ist", unterbrach sie Sirius und biss dann herzhaft in sein Marmeladenbrot. "AM BESTEN WÄRE ICH HÄTTE DICH NICHT GEBOREN, DANN MÜSSTE ICH MICH JETZT NICHT SO SCHÄMEN! DU BIST NICHT LÄNGER MEIN SOHN!", schrie sie. "Das war ich doch nie", meinte Sirius. "WARTE NUR! WENN DU WIEDER ZUHAUSE BIST WIRST DU SCHON SEHEN WAS DU DAVON HAST!", mit diesen Worten zerfetzte sich der Brief in der Luft und die Fetzen flogen Sirius ins Gesicht. "Das war ja heftig! Ist die immer so drauf?", sagte James. "Nö, heute schien sie noch sanft zu sein, Regischatzi muss irgendwas Tolles gemacht haben", antwortete Sirius. "Sanft?", rief Remus geschockt. "Hey Black, deine Mutter ist ja richtig gut drauf", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Es war Snape. "Halt den Mund Sniefelus und geh dir deine Haare waschen", entgegnete Sirius. "Und wie wärs wenn du mal zum Friseur gehen würdest, Black?", meinte Snape. "Wenn du es schaffst deine Haare zu entfetten, was du wohl nie schaffen wirst, dann werd ich vielleicht meine Haare um einen Millimeter kürzen. Aber das mach ich nur wenn ich Lust dazu hab", sagte Sirius trotzig. "DU … ", begann Snape doch er wurde durch Professor McGonagall unterbrochen: "Seien Sie endlich still, oder ich ziehe Ihnen beiden zehn Punkte ab!" Die Streithähne blickten zornig zu Boden. "Und nun gehen Sie zum Unterricht!"

Die erste Stunde Verwandlung verging wie im Flug. Die Schüler sollten ein Streichholz in einen Radiergummi verwandeln. Sirius und James schafften es die Streichhölzer zu Gummi zu machen, Remus verwandelte seins in ein Stück Holz, das schon sehr nach Radiergummi aussah und Peter schaffte es gar nicht. Nur Lily schaffte diesen Zauber und gewann dafür zehn Punkte Gryffindor. "Angeberin", meinte Sirius und fing sich einen bösen Blick von James ein.

Kommis zu miiiir! Wie ist es bis jetzt? Ich hab mich mal an was Neues rangewagt, hab echt noch nie ne Vorgeschichte geschrieben und da muss ja auch ne Menge von dem mit einfließen was man aus den Büchern kennt. das echt schwierig find Naja ich hoffe ich kann euren Erwartungen von einer Vorgeschichte von HP gerecht werden.

Öhm … ach ja Sorry falls ich in irgendeiner Weise Müll schreibe ( ---- das ist bei mir nun mal so, ich kann's nicht ändern)

Bye Kaoru

**Kapitel 2**

Sie gingen in den Schlosshof wo Professor Birtsley schon auf die Klasse wartete. "Willkommen bei Ihrer ersten Flugstunde!", begrüßte sie die Klasse. "Nun stellen sie sich neben ihre Besen und sagen sie deutlich 'Hoch'." Die Schüler taten was ihnen gesagt wurde und gingen zu den Besen. "OK! Ich zähle bis drei … eins … zwei … drei!" "Hoch", riefen alle Schüler außer Sirius und James, die verstohlen grinsten. "Los", flüsterte James. "Hoch!", riefen beide wie aus einem Mund und die Besenstiele flogen hoch. Viele Schüler mussten einen zweiten und dritten Versuch starten, darunter war auch Lily. "Mein Besen ist da schneller! Was sind das? Komet zwei-zwanzig?", sagte Sirius. "Sieht ganz danach aus", meinte James. "Hey guck mal Peter hat es immer noch nicht geschafft", er deutete auf Peter, der verzweifelt versuchte seinen Besen zum gehorchen zu bringen. "Wollen wir ihm nicht helfen?", fragte Remus, der sich das eine Weile angesehen hatte. "Mach doch wenn du willst", sagte Sirius gelangweilt. "Hey Peter, du musst das mit mehr Gefühl machen, versuch es nicht zu erzwingen, aber du musst das klar, deutlich und bestimmend sagen", half ihm Remus. "Hoch", rief Peter und der Besen gehorchte. "So nun da Ihre Besen Ihnen gehorchen, schwingen Sie ein Bein über den Besen, stoßen sie sich kräftig vom Boden ab, schweben Sie kurz und kehren Sie dann wieder zum Boden zurück." Die Klasse tat das auch, doch Peter hatte sichtliche Probleme seinen Besen wieder zu Boden zu bringen und dieser machte sich selbstständig und flog zusammen mit Peter los. Sirius und James sahen sich an, grinsten und flogen dann hinterher. "HEY! ICH SAGTE SIE SOLLEN NUR KURZ SCHWEBEN UND DANN ZURÜCK ZUM BODEN", schrie Professor Birtsley, doch die beiden überhörten sie gekonnt. "Hey Sirius, du fliegst rechtsrum und schneidest ihm den Weg ab und ich werd ihn weiter verfolgen und die Flucht nach hinten unmöglich machen", sagte James während sie Peter hinterher flogen. Sirius drehte nach rechts ab und wurde schneller. James wurde ebenfalls schneller und kurze Zeit später hatten sie Peter eingeholt. James zog ihn zu sich auf den Besen und Sirius nahm den von Peter mit einer Hand und dann flogen sie zum Schloss zurück.

"WER HAT IHNEN GESAGT SIE SOLLEN IHN ALLEIN RETTEN?", schrie Professor Birtsley sie an. "IN MEIN BÜRO ABER SOFORT UND WARTEN SIE DORT BIS ICH KOMME" Die beiden gingen zum Büro und warteten dort auf ihre Lehrerin, die kurze Zeit später kam. "Ich habe Sie beide für die Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor vorgeschlagen, denn die brauchen noch einen Sucher und einen Treiber", sagte sie ruhig. "Was?", sagten James und Sirius wie aus einem Mund. "Sie beide werden wahrscheinlich ins Quidditchteam aufgenommen", wiederholte sie. "Jetzt echt?", fragte Sirius überrascht. "Ja, aber nun schnell zum Mittagessen, sonst werden sie sich später noch beim Unterricht verspäten", meinte Professor Birtsley.


End file.
